The Magician Uprising
by Bandit Of The Wind
Summary: Grendel, leader of the village hidden in the leaves discovers his tribe's immense power, and attacks the other tribes in Ossyria and Victoria.
1. Sleepywood Sauna Meeting

Hello to all! Marinas, Banditess of the Wind here, with my first ever fanfic. If you can review, please do, it'd be nice to have some comments and some constructive feedback. (I don't think Banditess is a real word, but I like it. XD)

Oh, and to anyone who wants to meet with me on Maple Story, I'm Marinas, on the Broa server.

* * *

**---Chapter 1: Sleepywood Sauna Meeting---**

Every year, the four wise men of Victoria Island gathered in the VIP room of the Sleepywood sauna to discuss what had happened over the year, and the meeting was happening, like it always did, shutting down the VIP suite, making all people who wanted to do the Sauna Robe quest unable to do so.

The room was rather soothing, with vines looping around the walls of the building, and some managed to make their way inside as well. It was all made from wood, and it seemed as if it depended on the vines around the building to keep itself standing.

Mr. Wetbottom hung around the VIP suite, serving food and drink to the four leaders of Victoria. Dances with Balrog ate the cooked meat straight off the bone, Grendel enjoyed his pure water, Athena devoured the famous Sleepywood pizza, and Dark Lord simply hung from the ceiling, eating nothing.

"Ahh, this spring is so relaxing…" said Dances with Balrog, lying back with his feet over the rocks in the sauna.

"Honestly, how can you survive with your feet over the coals? They're blistering hot!" complained Athena, who was wearing a towel over herself to conceal her body.

"Obviously, you've never trained like the warrior does!" boasted Dances (I'm gonna call him Dances, k?), smiling, "We can do this for hours on end, and never feel a thing!"

"If you're trying to impress me, it's not working." Athena glared at him, and Dances averted his eyes, scared of the impending doom she would bring upon him.

"Now now, Athena, don't lash out at the poor fellow. I've seen you brag about your skills to others." Said Grendel, sitting in the corner of the room, sipping a bottle of Pure Water.

"Are you stalking me, magic man?" Athena said playfully.

"I'd never do that, dear Athena, but you can be quite deafening with your lips that I can hear you all the way over in Ellenia."

"Are you calling me a loudmouth, you disgusting little--" Both were interrupted by Dark Lord, hanging from the ceiling by his feet.

"Stop fighting, both of you." Said Dark Lord, in a kind of whispery tone of voice. "Fighting will get us nowhere. You need to control your emotions, and think before you act."

"Don't you start too, bat boy." Athena said to Dark Lord.

"Best part is, your insults are lame, Athena." Said Dances, rather loudly, trying to make himself known.

"How dare you! I've saved your ass on more than one occasion!" She yelled, standing up to make her seem like more of a threat. "Don't forget, if it wasn't for me and the Grass Tribe, you would've been wiped out the last time the Shadow Tribe attacked!"

"My, my, Athena, you're not acting very ladylike." Commented Grendel, who had just ordered another Pure Water for himself.

"You want a piece of this too, you cloak wearing freak?!" Yelled Athena, as she stamped towards Grendel, who wasn't frightened at all.

"I'm just saying, is all." Said Grendel, as he took another sip from his newly opened bottle.

"That's it, you loser! Taste my steel arrows!" Athena grabbed her bow from her shoulder, pulled an arrow from her quiver and loaded her bow, only to realize she had let go of her towel, as it fell to the ground, and stood entirely naked in front of Grendel.

"Oh my goodness…" Grendel said, rather frightened by the woman in front of him. Dances whistled attractively and thumped his foot like a rabbit. Athena whirled around, and smacked Dances upside the head with her trusty Vaulter 4000, knocking him unconscious, as he fell backwards into the hot coals. She quickly grabbed her towel up from the ground and wrapped it around herself, covering herself again.

"Honestly, Dances, I can't believe how much of a pervert you are!" Athena growled as she set down on the bench.

"Happens every year." Sighed Dark Lord, still hanging off the ceiling. Dances still didn't respond. "Can we go home yet? I need to get ready for the festival."

"Oh fine, meeting adjourned, everyone." Concluded Grendel, who had just finished off his third Pure Water. The three people, minus Dances, who was still knocked out, left the sauna, paid for the services, and made their way back home. Grendel had to take the longest route, as there was no direct route between Sleepywood and Ellenia, so he traveled into Perion, and down to Ellenia.

* * *

As he entered the Perion dungeon route, he made his way past the boars leaping at him, hoping to taste magician flesh, but Grendel beat them away with one wave of his legendary staff, cause their bodies to be engulfed in flame, ice, electricity and poison, killing the wild animals instantly. He left the teeth and money for passersby -- he didn't need it. He made his way into Perion, and floated through as users pointed him out.

"Look, its Grendel the Really Old of Ellenia!" Whispered one warrior.

"He's so cool and powerful…" Whispered another.

"He's the leader of the village Hidden in the Leaves!" Whispered a bowman.

He never gloated about his power, he never truly saw himself as a powerful ally to have in battle. But it did feel nice to be complimented about his skills as leader of the magicians.

He quickly moved through the rough, rocky Perion terrain, killing any monster that wanted a piece of the mage. Soon, he had entered the territory of the forest, the outskirts of the village hidden in the Leaves. He admired the lush growing forest around him, trees growing up all over, reaching up to the skies. It was very calming, especially because the monsters were tame and knew that Grendel was not the type to be messed with.

He walked through, taking time to smell the flowers that popped out of the ground occasionally, because they were usually cut down soon by players hunting for plant samples for a doctor who lived in the village.

He entered another area, which was a landmark in Ellenia, the tree that grew over the rest, and soared into the clouds. Climbing it was an equivalent of scaling the Great Perion Mountain. He looked up it, watching as it scaled into the sky, and stopped at a cloud, at which point, it couldn't be seen anymore. Magicians were hopping around the vines leading up it, around the lower parts, which were safer, and the weak slimes made their nests, which the weaker and new magicians who preyed on.

But, even the lower level magicians seemed to be taking order in these areas of training; all people who tried to train within the areas were overthrown by them, never being able to strike a single monster, because of the magicians amazing skill and range during battle.

"Hmmm… I see that the newer magicians are very powerful, even when they're just beginning in the skills of magic. And their power can only increase by multiples the stronger they get over time…" Grendel thought clearly about the idea, "It's almost as if the magicians…"

As his thoughts continued silently, his train of thought suddenly stopped. A wide, devilish smile crept over his face.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading The Magician Uprising! Review if you have the time.


	2. Power and Corruption

Hello, Marinas here, with Chapter 2 of The Magician Uprising! Sit back and enjoy!

Oh and…

_Disclaimer: I am not an owner of Maple or anything within Maple except for the file under Broa named "Marinas", and anything that file holds. Thank you._

_

* * *

_

**---Chapter 2: Power and Corruption---**

**---A week after the Sleepywood Sauna meeting---**

Later that day, a notice was put up on the front door of the Magical Library. It read as following;

"Attention Magicians: Please report to the Forest of Evil at 3:00 PM today for a meeting. All attendants will receive a special upgrade to their inventory."

Of course, with all the magicians seeing that they could earn some free items, as the sign read, why would they turn such an offer down? All the magicians read the notice and reported to the meeting at 3:00 as requested. Most of the newer beginners couldn't make it into the Forest of Evil, due to the many monsters that roamed through the area, such as the Lupins, their undead counterparts, and the Maladies that soared in the sky. But, those who did make it into the area were rewarded very greatly…

A stage had been set up in the shadowy forest, along with a podium with a microphone on it. A large commotion came from the crowd of magicians, as they were all wondering what the 'special upgrade' would be. Suddenly, a rustle of leaves was heard from the trees, and Grendel descended from the trees, teleporting his way down the branches, until he was standing in front of the podium. He cleared his throat, and adjusted the microphone to the height of his mouth, and spoke.

"Hello, fellow magicians! I am very glad to see such a large audience to make my announcement in front of." Said Grendel, in a rather calming tone of voice.

"Hey! When do we get this upgrade you put on your door?" Yelled out a rouge magician, trying to draw attention to him.

"We will reach that soon, young magic user, but please, listen to what I have to say." He responded, "I have been missing for about a week now, and I am very sure that you have been wondering where I have been. I shall tell you, and what it was I have brought with me from my little voyage."

* * *

**---1 week ago, at the Altar of Zakum in El Nath---**

A group of thieves lined the entrance to the Zakum Altar room, ten of them wielding Scarabs of different colors, one holding a Dragon's Tail in their right hand, the last, holding an Angelic Betrayal.

"Why do we even have to guard this place? No one ever comes in here." Complained one of the hermits, whose scarab was green.

"Because the item we're guarding keeps the sacred beast locked away from wreaking havoc on the land." Replied the other, equipped with a blue scarab.

"Yeah, but who's dumb enough to steal it? Don't they know that it'd bring about the end of the world or something?" replied the green scarab wielder.

"Well, the item that contains the beast, the Eye of Fire, is a very special jewel. It even has its own placement on the element chart." Advised the bandit with the Dragon's Tail. "If someone were to take it, and grind it up into a fine powder or liquid, it would make anyone who took a sip of it, even just a drop; they would be able to bypass every rule in Maple Story."

"Then why don't we just steal it, and become tyrants of Maple?" questioned one of the hermits, this one wearing a brown claw.

"Do so, and we will not hold back when you remove the Eye of Fire from the altar." Ordered the leader, with a black scarab.

"Fine, sorry I asked." Said the brown scarab wielder, as he returned to a standing position.

What the rogues hadn't realized was that during their little conversation, was that Grendel had sneaked in while they talked about the purpose of the Eye of Fire, and what they were calling forbidden was just what he had planned to do.

He pulled his Mystical Staff from his belt, and pulled a book from his hat, flipped to a specific page, and read the incantation, which summoned a large frog before him, and it floated in mid-air.

He pulled his cloak up over his mouth, and read the second incantation, and the frog exploded, and in its place was a large cloud of green toxic gas, which seeped towards the group of rogues guarding the altar.

Soon, one of the hermits smelt the gas, but thought very little of it, as he thought it was just the body of a Jr. Cerberus, burning up in the lava in the area. A couple of seconds later, 9 of the rogues had collapsed; the other 3 wore masks over their mouths to prevent such things from happening.

The other 3 remaining rogues (two with Black Scarabs and the Angelic Betrayal) quickly determined that it was a poison spell, and quickly went out to see what had caused it. As the three moved away, looking for the mage who was responsible, the altar was left

Totally unguarded, and the Eye of Fire was ready for the picking.

Grendel snuck into the room and quickly snatched the precious jewel off the altar. The room was calm and filled with golden coins and jewels as far as the eye could see. He pushed the glowing red jewel under his cloak and began to leave the temple, when one of the hermits who hadn't been knocked unconscious by the poison gas spotted him and saw that he had taken the Eye of Fire of the altar of Zakum. He yelled to the rest of the group to return to the altar.

The other hermit and chief bandit returned swiftly, hearing the cry of their fellow rogue and hurried back to the temple.

"What the hell are you doing here, Grendel?" Addressed one of the hermits, "You know what will happen if you take that orb away from here!"

"That's exactly what I plan to do, you insolent wenches." Grendel said, almost in a dark voice. "I plan to revive the great Zakum! And once I do, no one will be able to control my immense power!" He pulled out his staff once more, this time, waving it around in a symbol, which created an explosion underneath the rogue's feet, sending them flying into the lava pits beneath, listening contently as he heard their screams of agony as they died a terrible and painful death in the fiery depths.

He smiled sadistically as he slowly floated and teleported his way through the Lava and Dead Mines. He cleared away all the zombies that came in his way, hoping to feast on his flesh. He finally came out the tip of El Nath Mountain, when the terrible earthquake hit.

The island of Ossyria shook with a tremendous force, as the El Nath Mountain began to disintegrate as hands of the ancient demon smashed their way out of the mountain, and the great beast rose from the ruins of the mountain, roaring loudly, as it's great hands swept over and destroyed the land, as countless screams could be heard, whether they be fear, or death.

But, as Grendel heard the screams of terror, he couldn't help but laugh at all the death and despair he had caused. Now, he planned to destroy the rest of the world of Maple Story, and conquer all.

* * *

**---Back in Current Time---**

"And with me, I have brought this, the Eye of Fire! A jewel that contains the anger and hatred within the great beast Zakum! And now, I plan to give each and everyone of you!" said Grendel, as he held the Eye of Fire in his left hands high in the air, and cast a spell on it with his staff, turning it into a chalice with fire burning passionately on the sides, and a crimson liquid inside it.

"This, fellow magicians, is the Elixir of Eternity! Now, watch, as I cast this sacred liquid down into the core of the earth, eliminating all rules from Maple Story!" The crowd cheered in excitement that they would be free from the characteristics of statistics and level, that everyone one would be equal.

Grendel stepped back from the podium, pulled out his staff, twirled it around a little, and cast it into the ground, causing the ground to open up, like a bottomless pit. The crowds cheered again. Grendel threw the Sacred Chalice of Eternity down into the never ending pit, where no sound was heard, until a blinding red light shot from the whole, and flew into the sky, where it covered Victoria Island, the continent of Ossyria, and the kingdom of Ludibrium.

"Yes! Now this never-ending power is mine! All hail the new king! King Grendel!" roared Grendel, as the crowd kneeled to the new ruler. "Now, my siblings! We travel to the west, and destroy the Land of Air!"

Upon saying this, Grendel lifted and pointed his staff to the west, right at Kerning City.

**---End Chapter 2---**

* * *

Now this story is getting somewhere! Please review, if you've got the time! 


	3. The Fall of a Class

---**Chapter 3: The Fall of a Class**---

---Outskirts of Kerning City, 17:23 PM---

Meanwhile, back in Kerning City, the Rogue Festival was being held, celebrating the making of the first claws and daggers, the main weapons of the Rogue clan, with lots of balloons for the younger thieves, and plenty of mini-games with thief-related prizes to be won, depending on whatever score you got on it. A rogue who was particularly skilled at the game walked away with a particularly high averaged piece of level forty armor, the sleeves tinted with a shade of grey, the rest of the armor lined with black cloth, enchanted with luck increasing capabilities.

A few rogues had already participated within the festivities, and were training on mushrooms, both green and orange, outside the city, just in case any more events were called, so they wouldn't have to go far to get there. Kumbi stars whirled through the air, lead by a third assassin-to-be, throwing Steelies, most likely transferred from a more powerful file.

But, unbeknownst to the festival-goers, Grendel and his fellow magicians had surrounded the city of Kerning, the run down construction sites that were never finished served as outlook for other magicians, once they were cleared of the mushrooms, stumps and octopi that used them as breeding grounds.

Swiftly, the magicians all went into their positions, leering down at the city that made up their enemies. Several magicians were lined with Kages, Dark Rituals, Evil Wings, Angel Wings, Phoenix Wands and Magicodars, regardless of their level. When the rogues saw the blinding light of the Chalice of Fire, they dismissed it as some fireworks display, celebrating the Day of the Rogue.

The festival continued as it would each year, as the parade came through the city, various floats depicting the various events of the Rogue, the king and queen of thieves rode through the city, floats celebrating the strength bandits, the luck bandits and the assassins.

The most exciting part, at the end of the parade, had Dark Lord carrying the three original weapons that carved the law of the Rouge into stone in the sacred crystal on the outskirts of El Nath in Ossyria. First, the Varkit, the legendary dagger of luck. The crowd showed their amazement. Next came the Casters, the claw of legends, a Chinese dragon encircling a large black glove, the head of the dragon resting on the glove's knuckles. Finally, he carried the Cursayer, the legendary dagger of strength. The crowd cheered again, but with a quieter cheer than that what was shown when the Varkit was presented.

The magicians could hear the cheers, even at the distance between them, and all it did was making this massacre sweeter, knowing that soon their cheers would be drowned out by screams of death.

Grendel stepped forwards, and removed his wand from his belt, twirling it in between his fingers, and then gripping it firmly in his fist. He pulled a small book with ancient runes on it from his sleeve, flipping it open to its middle, as he put his finger down on the page, right at the corner, and began to read.

"I call upon the demon of the sand, come forth, and make this land a desert, and sink anything in your way into the depths!"

The land stood still momentarily, but soon the ground began to shake, and the ground broke open, cracking open all the earth around the city, with the sound of an earthquake to match. Then, the land went silent again. But, as Grendel spoke of, sand started to seep from the cracks, slowly but steadily, and the city of Kerning slowly began it's decent into the earth, as sand poured into the hole where Kerning City was sinking. All the rouges panicked, running around screaming, until the sand had covered the entire floor of Kerning.

Soon, the sand poured over the boots of the festival-goers, and it sealed them to the ground, like glue. The sound of rogues screaming delighted Grendel, sending a smile over his face. The rogues desperately tried to escape, pulling at their legs, trying to free themselves, but the overflowing sand soon engulfed their legs as well, and held them down. The screams grew louder, and even the strongest players began calling out for assistance.

Slowly, the level of sand rose past the rogue's waists, keeping them tied to the sinking city, many tried to move through it like quicksand, and would cling to things, in hope of pulling themselves out and escaping, but the sand was very thick, and made escape impossible. Soon, each individual was pulled under the sand, and disappeared in streams of ones and zeros, until the entire population had disappeared under the grains of magic-infused sand. The hole the city had sunken into was covered in sand, and so was the land around it.

Grendel was pleased with his triumph. He pulled his wand back through the little bump in his pocket, and stored the book back into his sleeve, almost like he carried a small library inside it.

"Now, my brethren! See how a class falls so easily! And these, fellow magic users, were our greatest enemies! It only will be easier from here on!" Grendel roared, and the crowd cheered with great excitement.

"Sir, I have an idea for our next attack." Suggested another magician, cloaked beneath a large Oriental Fury hat, shaded a Chinese red, with a red Oriental Fury coat to match, which seemed to glow in the sunlight beaming over the desert.

"Oh?" Grendel was intrigued that someone had even dared to oppose their great leader, as he had made his power very clear with his little demonstration. But his courage made him interesting, so he decided not to obliterate him immediately. "Let's hear what you have to say."

"I think we should target the continent of Maple. If we eliminate that, no new players could make it through to build up the populations of the remaining two tribes, and I believe we have enough troops as it is."

Grendel thought for a few moments. "Hmm… yes, that does make a fair deal of sense." Grendel paused, as he waited for the crowd to become silent again.

"Now, my people, we shall move on to our next destination!" Grendel pointed one finger to the south, but it was not to be seen, as it was covered by his long sleeve.

"We now move to the south! To Maple Island!"

The crowd went up in excitement again, some talking amongst themselves, some already began moving towards the south, and some waited for Grendel to make the first move, and followed intently when he began his movement. The pack of magicians moved swiftly, eager to draw blood again, and to draw the freshest blood of all made them move all the faster, just like a large group of wolves. The desert grew in heat, and animals unprepared for such an incredible climate change fled, or were killed from the sun beating down on them.

A raven landed on the skull of a recently deceased mushroom and cawed twice.

* * *

---Ellenia Boat Station, 19:10 PM---

A young girl had just stepped off the boat from Orbis, looking up at the sunlight, enjoying the feeling of the sun, beating on her arms and legs. She wore a red bathing suit, had long purple hair, held a dagger that branches out in three different directions, the center prong going out at twice the length of the other two, with a pointed tip, and a large brown and sky blue beetle-shaped shield on her other arm, her feet and hands free from the feel of any glove or boot.

She looked around, wondering why no one else was around, as usually at least one other person was in the station, but she was the only one. The girl shrugged and stepped out into Ellenia. She noticed it was about as empty as the station, but she was used to an empty city more than she was an empty boat station. But, that was less of a concern to her, as she sped out of the city, using her hasted feet, eager to get to the festival, hoping to pick up a good Identity. She quickly passed through Perion, and reached the outskirts of Kerning, but, instead of being a rundown construction site, it was a few pieces of the construction site sticking out of the sand.

She examined it, out of curiosity, and realized that she was in trouble.

* * *

Now, the plot starts...


	4. Marinas

Heh… it's been a while, hasn't it? I'll be updating more often.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Marinas**

The girl stared at the wasteland that was once her hometown. She watched as various thief equipment bubbled to the surface, first a Red Pilfer, then a Red Pireta Hat, a Dark Identity, a Brown Bamboo hat… the sight was traumatizing. She looked on the horizon, seeing several thousand footprints leave the area. She watched the flocks of crows flying in, like a dark omen over the land, landing on the skulls of the deceased animals. She felt the wind blow the sand around, some getting in her eyes, making them water, as she instinctively rubbed her eyes free, but even with the sand removed, the tears kept coming. She couldn't believe that her very way of life was over.

She slowly crawled her way over to the center of the ruins, where a few various pieces of buildings and rubble had made their way to the surface, as she furiously dug into it, hoping to find even just one survivor, but not even a single body lied in the sand, not even the remains of one.

But, what she did find, however, intrigued the girl.

In the sand, she found a dagger, but one she had never seen before. She picked it up in curiosity, and clutched it. She swung the dagger around, watching it sparkle in the sunlight beating down on everything around her. She stared at it, seeing her reflection in the side. It had two different prongs on the sides, and a handle in the middle. The two prongs curved together, and it appeared to be made of gold and silver materials, and they were very shiny. Around the handles the metal parts pointed outward, and went down a little further than the handle.

She stepped into an opening, watching the wind blow, as a crow landed on in the sand, facing away from her. Her eyes narrowed, as she ran at the crow from behind, and chanted her spell.

"Savage Blow!" she yelled, as she swung her newly found dagger at the crow, making a direct hit, striking a serious gash at the bird, followed by another, and another, until the total came up to six, and the crow fell to the ground, feathers fluttering in the faint breeze, a gold coin falling from it's corpse. The animal faded away, as the girl picked one of the many feathers up, and placed it standing up in the ground, the last standing thing in the region.

**---Perion: 16:07---**

The town of the warriors, made of jagged cliffs and hard rock, towering over the rest of the land, watching over the world as a vulture watches over its prey. Each pillar of ragged stone was higher than the next, watching over one another like siblings, a fortress of brothers. Many pilgrims and Indian characters laid their homes here, often in small cone shapes, made from skins of deceased animals, held in shape by large poles, meeting around the tip, over crossing one another, and tied around the part where they all were touching. Some building were even built into the stone, the most well known being Dances with Balrog's home at the tip of the tallest pillar of rock, where beginners would come to learn in the way of the swordsman, and those who were already swordsmen became more powerful in the fields of different weapons, ranging from the less popular blunt weapons, to the incredibly popular spears.

The girl wondered through the lower part of the town, smiling on the outside, crying on the inside, clutching in her fist what could possibly be the last keepsake of her way of life. The way she burned her fingers into it caused her fingers pain, but the pain of seeing what remained burned her whole body, especially her mind, the images of everything she had seen replaying over and over in her mind. A few people sitting in town watched her pass, some not interested, but a few catching the sight of her.

"Whoa… what's that?" One of the swordsmen whispered to another as she walked by, admiring the gold weapon she carried in her right hand. The girl overheard the whispers, and walked closer to the two, one holding a long pole, with a large metal club-shaped tip, studded around the sides by little square rounded bumps, the other holding a sword that was thick around the hilt, but thinner as it got closer to the tip. "Hey," the sword wielder asked, "What kind of weapon is that? A dagger? A wand? What is it?" His questions tested her patience, and she passed with flying colors, already used to the attention she brought to herself, usually by people begging for money or equipment, or attracted to her by her long purple hair, or the Sai she normally carried in her right hand, and sometimes even the Nimble Wristguard donned on her left arm.

"Oh… uh… it's called…" The girl stammered as the two knights peppered her with questions, trying to come up with an answer that would make them stop talking. She looked down at her new found friend, and thought, trying to find a name for her. "The… uh… Golden Twin Dagger?" Her answer sounded unsure, but the two swordsmen were oblivious.

"I honestly don't know. I just found it. I can't believe I can even equip it, it sure doesn't look like something for my level range," She looked into the dark cloudy sky, looking for a little patch of sunlight, which floated overhead, and tossed the dagger into it, watching it shine and glimmer in the light, before it returned to the ground, landing in her right hand again, stumbling a little to catch it. "It's cool; I'll give it that… I really should name it."

"Name it something cool, like the Dragon, or the Apocalypse." The swordsmen pestered her again; as she watched them babble on, not even hearing what they were saying. A small breeze blew past them, blowing her light, but firm, clothes around.

"Shut up, and let me think. This thing needs a name that really fits." The girl put the dagger to her head, and hummed a little, keeping a steady tone. The two boys kept talking, shouting out ridiculous possibilities for names. "How about… the Revenge?" The seriousness in her voice came out very clearly, almost like she was giving a speech about it.

"That sounds cool!"

"Yeah, name it that!"

"Okay then, little friend," She looked down at her newly discovered weapon. "You're now the 'Revenge'." She held the dagger up high, letting the sunlight bounce off of it. She admired the way it gleamed.

"Hey, can I add you to my buddy list?" The two warriors asked, hope filling their voice.

"Oh, sure." She smiled at the two, and they smiled back, as waved her dagger around, and stepped away, but not before hasting herself, speedily walking towards the dungeon for a little test run with her new toy.

The two warriors, left dumbfounded by her sudden departure, and one yelled out to her as she left. "Hey, what's your name?!"

The girl turned her head back as she ran, waving and smiling. "It's Marinas!" She yelled back, as she approached the large metal gates, large spikes hanging over the entrance, making a lining in case the gate ever needed to be closed, but they hung overhead, representing that the door was open, as she left into the dark tunnel, towards her training destination, Sleepywood.

* * *

Well, that's what I've got, short, just introducing our heroine. :P 


	5. Revenge

**Chapter 5: Revenge**

---Just outside Sleepywood 16:18 ---

Vines twisted around the landscape, ripping pieces of ground open from their emergence place, some long, hanging onto the almost non-existent sky, some short, newly sprouted seedlings. Each produced different pieces of fruit, which the monsters around thrived on, creating a sense of irony, living mushrooms eating other plants.

Marinas watched over the animals, examining the small little ecosystem the Green and Horned Mushrooms build with one another. They never fought over food, and even would share food from their stocks if the other one was running low. They even mated with one another, creating the occasional Green Horned Mushroom, which were usually killed for their rarities.

Marinas put her two hands together, forming a small symbol with her two pointer fingers, pointing straight up as one, as she lightly bent her knees, and focused the magic energy around her. "Dark Sight!" She called, as the energy swirled into her, and a large plume of smoke went up around her. When the smoke cleared, her body was transparent, and invulnerable to frontal damage, but still susceptible to magical attacks, which she needn't worry about here, as all mushrooms were about as good at magic attacks as real mushrooms.

She quickly ran down the field, watching the mushrooms frolic and play happily. A group of younger mushrooms were playing a game of Ring around the Rosie, and a few were resting in a mushroom nest. One mushroom was pregnant, and its mate was watching over her to make sure no harm came to her. She couldn't help but smile at how adorable they all were.

She approached the large gates into the town, made of crumbled, dirty, brown rocks, made into a square arc over the entrance. A man sat on the top of it, blood red paint all over his face in a tribal manner, with eyes that looked close, but gave a sense of piercing vision. He was named 'The Rememberer', who traveled far and wide over the lands, bringing back tales and even small trinkets from his visits to foreign countries. The newest addition to his collection was a few small bricks of plastic with holes and bumps all over it. He called it 'Lego', which he brought from a place aptly named Legoland. She had heard the newest story in his collection, about a land hidden under the water, but she didn't believe it herself. The story sounded ridiculous and farfetched.

**---Sleepywood 16:29---**

Sleepywood was what it was named after; it was a very calm and sleepy town. It was also quiet, and many residents often stayed inside, for the outside air was unclean to them, and was incredibly difficult to breathe in. They only strayed from the safety of their shelters when they needed food, which was never far away. Though townsfolk were rarely seen, they were rumored to be incredibly friendly. They shared the food they would make with their young with passersby, and the food, while sometimes sour and rotten from the first few failed attempts, usually tasted amazing.

A large, eroded statue stood in the centre of the dark forest town, which looked as it had faced thousands of years of hardship, but still held dearly onto the creepy blank stare it had when it was newly made. It always gave people a sense that they were being watched, and it always had its eyes on them. It was fabled that it had mysterious powers, containing a second world inside its head, split into three pieces, where fabled flowers of various color grew.

Two men sat at the base of the largest building in Sleepywood, a large building made from processed wood, built on the vine anchored landscape, where people could come to rest their body in the heated saunas, and often, people would show off items they had found, or items of rarity. But the sauna didn't concern her, as her mind and body were feeling fine, aside from the pain of the destruction of Kerning City, but she was doing her best to block out the disturbing images from her mind. She felt like a simple tree branch, very weak and fragile, clinging to her sanity, as it could snap at any seconds if the wind blew too roughly. She held her arms to her chest, trying to remind herself of what she had come here for.

To test out the Revenge in combat.

Marinas entered the dark, moss-covered and rotting tree, into the heart of the Ant Tunnel.

**---Ant Tunnel Park 17:11---**

Corpses of recently deceased Evil Eyes lined the ground, giving fresh meat to the many hungry Stirges that roosted in the endless caverns. Marinas' Revenge dripped a green thick liquid, the blood of the many lizards that stood in her path. The young bandit climbed up to the 24 Hour Store, where she purchased some Unagi and Red Bean Soda for her dinner, and a sack of White and Mana potions for the battle she was about to face. She focused her energy again, holding her magic energy around her feet.

"Haste!" She called, as her feet lit up a light blue color, and started bounding away down the jagged rocks that jutted out of the walls, a series of platforms for her to travel on. She came to a stop at ground level, clearing out another pack of Evil Eyes, with the occasional Zombie Mushroom. She approached a nest of Evil Eye eggs, and harnessed her mana again, this time using it to move to another part of the cave, where more Evil Eyes wandered around aimlessly, tearing and devouring each other when other food sources were unavailable. Skeletons of already devoured Evil Eyes littered the ground like garbage, and the stench of rotting meat was unbearable. Marinas fled, worried less about hurting more creatures, and more disturbed by the smell the creatures made, wherever it was coming from.

At the top of the cliff was a small gravestone, with indecipherable words written on it, most likely in the language of the monsters. She jumped into the hole in front of it, falling deeper into the cave's darkness.

Inside the cave were many Zombie Mushrooms, but they weren't what she was here for. She leapt down to the final level of the cave, where a single Zombie Mushroom was bouncing around happily. She ran at the undead fungus, and thrust her dagger into him, as it penetrated him deeply, leaving a fatal wound. She pulled the dagger free, unstained by blood, as the once innocent mushroom fell to the ground, the charm holding its revived soul to its body falling from it's head, sending it on to the afterlife.

The ground rumbled violently, knocking Marinas into another Zombie Mushroom that had just jumped down from higher up. The ground quaked with intensity, throwing Marinas to her knees, as a gigantic, evil, but still playful-looking, Zombie Mushroom. This is what she had come to test her new friend out on.

Zombie Mushmom.

**---**

Yay, I'm still going with this.


End file.
